


Everything Has Changed

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to kill Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift
> 
> Not beta'd

When his eyes open and there are green eyes staring down at him, he realizes it.

He’s going to kill Dean Winchester.

Okay, that may not be entirely true. Last night he had a whole different opinion. He introduced himself over the loud music and all he could think of was _green eyes and freckles._ Dean insisted on buying him a drink, then another, and one more, and why not a round of shots? And now he’s in Dean Winchester’s dorm room, with only his boxers on. His head is pounding, so yeah he kinda wants to kill Dean.

The first thing he says is, “Did we sleep together?” Because if he sleeps with him he’d like to remember it.

“No!” Dean exclaims and sits back, letting Cas sit up. “You were smashed last night and I tried to take you home but you kept saying you lived in a bookstore, so I just took you back here." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why am I only in my underwear?” Cas pushed.

“You said clothes were only material and that the body was made to be seen, but I convinced you to keep at least your boxers on.”

“And the reason I’m in your bed?”

“Dude what’s with the twenty questions? I promise I didn’t take advantage of you or anything. I’m a decent guy.” He held his hands up.

“You still didn’t answer my question.” Cas got out of the bed and looked around for his pants.

“Well I have a single room so I wasn’t gonna let you sleep on the floor when there’s a perfectly good queen sized bed here.” Dean shrugged.

Cas pulled on his pants and shirt, which smelled like they had been washed in beer, “How did you get a queen sized bed?”

“I know some people.” Dean smirked and got out of bed as well, “Wanna go get some breakfast?” He looked through his drawers, trying to find something to wear.

“I barely know you.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“So? We can get to know each other over breakfast. You really wanted to get to know me at the bar last night.” Dean winked.

“What do you mean by that? Oh god I did something embarrassing didn’t I?”

“No, not at all! You only dedicated a couple of songs to me. Then tried to make out with me on the way home. But other than that, nothing embarrassing!”

Cas groaned and put his face in his hands.

“So, breakfast?” Dean asked again.

Cas looked up, “I should go home and shower first. I smell like a brewery.” 

“Alright. I put my number in your phone so just text me when you’re ready and I can go pick you up? Do you live far from here?”

“Uh,” Cas walked over to Dean’s window, looking outside to see if anything looked familiar, “Actually I don’t. I live right across the street.”

“Seriously?” Dean asked joining him at the window, “Where?”

“When I said I lived at a bookstore, I guess I meant above it? I rent the place above it.”

“Alright, then just text me and we can work something out?” He flashed a smile.

Cas nodded, “Okay.” And left to go home.

Dean was not an open book. Cas got the impression that he’d be more open about his family life, maybe talk about if he was into dudes or not. But Dean was more interested in what Cas had to say. It took them three breakfast dates and a movie night before Dean told him anything other than his birthday and favorite color.

“I haven’t said anything about my family because I don’t have any.” He said one night while they were watching Austin Powers.

Cas looked over at him, and saw Dean pulling at a loose thread on his shirt.

“What do you mean you don’t have any family?” Cas questioned.

“I mean I don’t have any. Both of my parents died when I was 17, and my brother, he uh,” Dean paused and Cas noticed he was getting choked up.

“You don’t have to tell me, Dean.”

“No, I do. You’ve practically told me everything about you, and I just have these walls put up. Because everyone leaves, and I don’t want to get attached.” He cleared his throat, “So, my brother, got in a car accident last year, he was unresponsive for three months before I finally decided that he wasn’t here anymore, and that I was holding on to an empty shell.”

“Dean,” Cas moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I’m so-“

“Don’t, don’t say it. I’ve heard it too many times.” He turned his head away from Cas.

“Dean.” Cas pulled Dean to him, hugging him, “You didn’t deserve any of that.” He felt Dean’s hands on his back, grabbing his shirt.

“Cas I don’t have anyone left.” He choked back a sob and put his face into Cas’ neck.

Cas rubbed his back, “You have me. I won’t leave Dean, there’s still a lot you haven’t told me. Like your favorite ice cream. Or what you watch on Christmas.” He felt Dean let out a small laugh and then pull back.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean sat back, Cas leaning against his shoulder.

“So?” Cas asked, “Are you gonna tell me?” He looked at Dean.

“Yeah, okay. I guess there’s still a lot left you should know.” Dean looked at Cas, who was staring at him, eyes curious.

“I want to know everything.” He grinned. Then suddenly leaned up, face to face with Dean, stopping for a couple of seconds before pressing his lips against Dean’s. Pulling back almost instantly, “Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“Cas, stop.” Dean laughed.

“No you just told me something really personal and emotional and I just took advantage of you and Dean I am so so so-“

“Cas! Dean out his hand over Cas’ mouth, “Stop talking for like ten seconds okay?” Cas nodded and Dean removed his hand, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you woke up in my bed, alright?”

“Wait, really?” Cas looked shocked.

“Yeah, really.” Dean chuckled and leaned forward, “This okay?” Cas nodded and Dean leaned the rest of the way in, kissing him.

He could learn more about Dean later.


End file.
